


By the Slimy Tentacles of Flthulu

by addy_is_not_a_laddy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Bulges and Nooks, F/M, Multi, Tentabulges, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addy_is_not_a_laddy/pseuds/addy_is_not_a_laddy
Summary: Rose and Karkat have an understanding, and sometimes that understanding comes with some outside assistance.  Otherwise known as: if Rose keeps the Horrorterrors' curiosity satisfied, they don't try to make her kill her friends.





	By the Slimy Tentacles of Flthulu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [botgal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/botgal/gifts).



Karkat looked up from his husktop with an annoyed groan.  From anyone else of course, it would have been something more like a quietly frustrated shriek, but with Karkat it was on the lower end of his volume. That knock was a familiar one, and it only ever happened when he was in the middle of trying to actually be productive for once in his sorry fucking life.  That didn’t mean he wouldn’t answer it, only that he’d loathe himself slightly more for a few minutes. 

“Come in, it’s not fucking locked and you know you could just waltz in any fucking which way.”   He called out at almost a reasonable volume, and Rose opened the door just enough to slip in with her usual smile. 

“Of course, Karkat.  But then, I would be deprived of the opportunity to hear your voice.  Why, your annoyed groans sound remarkably similar to the sounds you make when you’re trying to be quiet while I fuck you.”  Her smile became more cheshire as she watched him twitch. “Speaking of which, I’m here to fuck you.”

He put his face in his hands and let out a muffled noise, but Rose could see his ears reddening. 

“You say the sweetest things, Karkat.  Now, chop chop. I’m horny and you’re only faffing around with Sollux right now anyway.  He’ll forgive you for leaving. Well, he’ll rib you mercilessly for leaving and give me high-fives.  Nonetheless.” Her voice was getting huskier as she spoke. He could hear the edges of broodfester tongues beginning to creep in.

Karkat keysmashed a few times and sent it, his other hand still on his face. 

Rose, dissatisfied with the speed he was moving, spun his chair away from his husktop and pushed it away from his desk, before sending a few quick lines on his husktop and shutting it. Karkat knew he would pay for that later.  For now, of course, he had other things to worry about.

Like the fact that Rose was putting a gag on him.  He struggled a little bit, but his heart wasn’t in it.  She smiled, and it was a sharp glasslike thing. 

“Tonight’s safeword and safe-motion are the same as usual.  However, it’s a night with friends so… well they may be less cognizant of our mortal frailties.  Do let me know if there’s a problem, and I’ll to my best to fight my way back out to end our dalliance.” 

Karkat swallowed thickly and nodded.  He was familiar with nights with Rose’s “friends.” Rose’s grin stayed dangerous, and her eyes danced with something kin to malice, but not for Karkat.  The next time she opened her mouth, it didn’t come out as a language that Karkat spoke. It was more like the linguistic equivalent of slime, or brine, with an edge of poison and dark empty depths.  

The more she spoke, the cooler the room felt.  By the time that shadows began flickering at the edge of Karkat’s vision, he was sure that he should have been freezing.  He knew, from experience, that it wasn’t actually cold. It was all in his mind. That didn’t mean he didn’t start shivering anyway.  The smell in the air was becoming more damp, like stale air in a cave. Rose began removing her clothes as an afterthought, and Karkat quickly did the same.  If he didn’t, he knew they would be summarily ripped to shreds. Karkat watched with his usual appreciation- Rose was beautiful- but also apprehension. Rose was very good at control, but she traded the ability to have that control for occasionally letting go… just a little bit.  Karkat helped, mostly because she assured him that for him she would manage to pull back from almost anything. 

When she began saying things like that, his pusher would clench and he would be forced to either look away and hide or say something that attempted to be as heartfelt and sappy in return.  It was a rough choice. He didn’t have enough time to really get lost in watching her, before flickers and flecks of grey began crawling across her skin and the floor of the room. He jumped and let out gag-blocked yelp when something oozing and cold brushed across the skin of his ass.  Rose’s grimdark eyes glowed back at him, as she reached towards him and him back towards her. It looked like he was the first thing on the menu tonight. Rose would come next.

Rose led them to the bed, and kissed him briefly before settling behind him. She wrapped her arms around his upper arms and chest, and rested her chin on his shoulder.  At the same time, he felt her warm tongue move its way up his neck as he felt another cold tentacle move up his leg. He moaned this time, already feeling warmth pooling low.  He worked his jaw around the gag as Rose nipped and sucked along his neck, and the cold tentacle began probing at his seedflap with distinct interest. 

He’d asked Rose once why the horrorterrors even cared about sex, and she’d stopped and given him a very serious look.  

“They, out in that vast unknowable emptiness, never have experienced a loss of control like that.  They hunger, but never starve. The eat, but never fill. Horrorterrors have always been and always will be, the do not procreate.  The idea of pleasure like this is as alien to them as I once was to you. They enjoy participating because it is the closest they can get to losing control of themselves, when they make me lose control of myself for the tiniest moments.”

Here, now, Karkat remembered those words as he felt the cool slick tentacle worming its way into his body.  They knew him well now. They knew how to make him writhe, and this one was quick to begin rubbing against his genebladder with tiny movements.  The movements slowly grew in speed, and Karkat felt his bulge unsheath. Rose’s hands moved down his body and one wound around his bulge knowingly.  He sucked in a breath, and started cussing fervently into his gag. Rose giggled. It was a horrendous noise, echoing and twisted. It made Karkat’s pusher  thump unevenly and put a stupid sappy smile on his face. He was so fucking flushed for this human. 

The tentacle in his nook spasmed and began to really go at it, and his legs seized as he realized he was much closer to coming than he’d thought.  Both Rose and the tentacle withdrew at the same instant, and he really started cussing into his gag. Rose was still giggling, and the tentacles that had appeared at the edges of the bed seemed to be waggling at him.  Yeah, yeah, mock him.

Then Rose climbed to Karkat’s front, and pushed him back onto the bed.  Oh. 

Rose straddled him, grinding on his bulge painfully until it got into the game and found her cunt. It slid in perfectly, and the moan she let out would have been pornographic if it hadn’t also been terrifying.  Not that it made much difference to Karkat. Rose bit down on Karkat’s shoulder, and Karkat could feel something moving in her ass through the thin skin that separated his dick from horrorterror tentacles. 

Rose choked out another noise, and Karkat could guess that the horrorterrors were really just going to town.  Not one to be left behind, his own bulge began writhing enthusiastically. 

Rose was a picture.  Her legs were trembling, her eyes were wide, and her breaths were desperate little pants of air.  He could feel when she began to come, her whole body tensing like a rubber band about to snap, and her inner walls fluttering a desperate little dance.  

Karkat was about to pull out and make a mess on her bed when a tentacle rammed into his nook and held him in place.  There weren’t words left, he just screamed and grabbed onto Rose’s hips as he came. Rose’s orgasm had started by that point, and she yelled too feeling genetic material gush into her body.   It was a few endless moments of the both of them and all the tentacles in the room. Then, as though they had never been, the room was just him and Rose and a rapidly cooling wet spot on the mattress.  Rose continued to tremble a bit, just collapsed onto him bonelessly. He smiled a small smile, and lifted her chin and kissed her lips. She kissed him back, gently. 

They had this thing figured out.  Interspecies romance problems could suck his nook.


End file.
